


Death is their gift

by marginalia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Ripley Series - Patricia Highsmith, Talented Mr Ripley (1999)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-14
Updated: 2004-07-14
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

They meet at the opera, naturally. They have much in common. They are both orphans. They appreciate the finer things. They are attempting to rise above their stations.

They have both killed, and yet, this is where they come apart.

Ripley reeks of regret, of humanity, of passion scarred over. These are the things that Riddle has no time for. Riddle speaks in hisses around Ripley's body. Ripley whispersings dreams and nightmares in his sleep, and Riddle's eyes are shuttered slits. A quick flash of light and Ripley is still.

Riddle's tongue curls around absurd language, _blood purified in death_.


End file.
